When it all unfolds
by Pati-Cake
Summary: It all... well starts around Ren's birthday... but then there's kiddnapping and a wedding. Obligation, soulmates, love, fate. Their true destiny unfolds...
1. Chapter 1

If youre reading this for the first time, if you want to id suggest perhaps skipping to chapter 8 and read from there onwards. That is because i feel like from there on the writing quality is better and characters a slight bit less icky while you dont miss out too much on the other plot.

Eitehr way, enjoy yourself ;) and thank you for visiting !

* * *

It was about ten minutes past nine now and Ren has finally found the moment to sit down and catch a breath at home on his barely used sofa in his apartment. Spending his birthday evening alone like every other year now. He was holding a cold glass filled with Jack Daniels which he pressed against his forehead. For now he was on the no plan, plan for tonight and if he could only bring himself to concentrate enough to work on script lines he would. But Kyoko seemed to penetrate his mind permanently now. He grinned at the memory of a heart broken and ashamed Kyoko from earlier on. She got his birthday date wrong and mistakenly thought it was next week. This didn't bother him much; just seeing her today was something worth treasuring for him. Evenly more importantly the thought of her caring about it- caring about _him_ and going through the trouble of ordering a present for him made him very happy.

Even though he wouldn't be getting the present until valentines day. _"I wonder whether she'll give me any chocolates?…"_ he asked himself. Willingly took another sip from his now almost empty glass and then leaned forward to grab the bottle and re-fill his glass with the honey gold liquid.

A chartered jet plane just landed from L.A via. Rome on the private concrete of a special hidden away from the paparazzi airport that belonged to the president LME. Just a couple seconds later a black sleek Mercedes pulled up near it and a red carpet rolled out by one of the staff presented itself in front of the jet exit. A pair of stairs was brought about by another orange dressed man and the jet door opened. Then a blond handsome man wearing sunglasses- at night - stepped out and made his way down the stairs. He was wearing a designer suit probably an Armani, holding a coat in one of his hands and munching on a pack of crisps which totally didn't fit with the rest of the image. A black figure ran past and opened the car door for him and he gracefully got in. " Long time no see Kuu, I never even dreamt of having you call me up so urgently and then showing up in Japan," said a man dressed in some sort of an Asian robe which was covered in many tiny, shiny gems and hand stitched golden threats. One of his dark curls settled on his forehead. The car began to move.

" What's the surprise for? Don't tell me you're planning to show up for his birthday?"

Kuu's face seemed to wonder off as if he got dragged away into his own thoughts and he was now literally shoving handfuls of cheese flavoured puffs into his mouth. " No of course not. That would be silly!" he laughed at himself through all the half digested puffs in his mouth.

"He's a very busy man, now trying to lead his own life in his way. -So no, actually I decided to do a commercial job for some phone brand and maybe visit my other son Kyoko while I'm here," He giggled to himself again. Lory's face quiet confused and focused on trying to figure out what Kuu was really planning behind his visit. "Though, now that I am here. It's his birthday as well. I guess we could pay him a visit you know. The sad idiot is probably getting drenched on something alone. You know, you're like his mentor after all, so it wouldn't hurt you to visit him on his birthday and I could just anonymously tag along with you as your friend," Kuu now stopped munching on his orange crisps and turned his face around to look for some hope in Lory's eyes. Their Mercedes was driving pretty fast past the other cars on a motor way to Tokyo. " Kuu, you really must be a crazy man. I don't think he would be too happy if we just randomly showed up at his doorstep with a bottle of sake and a birthday cake," he replied leaning on the window and waving his left hand about disapprovingly. '_Crap, I knew he wouldn't let in that easily,' _thought Kuu.

" But maybe, just maybe we could…ehmmm…somehow..." muttered Lory, a bit more cheerfully now and Kuu's hopes returned once more.


	2. Chapter 2

This is my second part for it. I hope you enjoy as much as I do. Do comment please!

Obviously I don't own Skip Beat! or the characters or like any of it really. This is something I did because I am a very sad person with no personal life :P who just happened to read too much manga.

* * *

" How could have I been so stupid! Getting the date wrong! Tsuruga-san must really hate me now. I'm such ungrateful kohai. I know he said that it was alright but really? Inside he must have had been burning with rage. After all, his present for me was so great,"

Little Kyoko demons swam around her muttering insults. "**Kyoko!!! You horrible person! Why were you stupid enough to…" **

" This is why I'm getting the groceries, so I can go and cook Tsuruga-sama a supper and bake him a cake…." She muttered to herself. The demons stopped circling about her to stop and re-think her idea as appropriate scratching their heads.**" "Yh, that seems to make sense...hmm…"**

" This is all I can do at least to make up somehow. Besides, I bet Tsuruga-san is all on his own starving anyway." She picked up a can of peaches from the bottom of a grocery shelf. Her basket was filled with a week worth of food. She was going to prepare extra so he could have something home made later on too. Knowing him his fridge was probably completely empty. Kyoko smiled deeply from her heart and ran to pay for the food.

Only fifteen minutes passed since Ren got home and began emptying the contents of his Jack Daniels whiskey bottle. He was already on his third full glass which he decided to be his last. He was shooting at ten tomorrow. No point in getting extremely drunk; on your own like a very alone sad miserable person just to face a day worth hangover the next day. He spread his long legs diagonally over the sofa to lie down. He held the half-full glass in his hand and covered his head with his other arm. Ren closed his eyes and began to drift away into sleeping…

**Buzzzzzzzz!**

Damn just when he began snoozing off. _"Who could it be at this time anyway. Is there even a point in getting up?" _

"Tsuruga-san ! It's me !" He heard the so familiar sweet voice shout.

"Tsuruga-san!" Did he have one too many drinks and now the fantasy that he wished for became a reality?

" Tsuruga-san! Are you alright ? Please open the door. I know you're angry with me. Please let me in and apologise properly…" The last words hanged in the air. Instantly he brought himself to get up. Took another sip and then put the glass away at the side. "Sorry! I'm coming!" he shouted back.

" Please forgive me Tsuruga-san! I know I'm the last person you want to see today.I want to…"

Kyoko was on her knees surrounded by carrier bags filled with groceries outside of her sensei's apartment before him at half past nine at the night of his birthday. She stopped her apology in shock to Tsuruga-san's reaction. He was crouching down holding onto his stomach laughing uncontrollably.- Just like after the time he nearly kissed her during the Katsuki/Mimori acting exercise. Kyoko put on the 'ready to kill' face and her eye brow was now pulsing. "What did I do?" she asked through her clenched teeth. Ren began disappearing inside the apartment still giggling crazy. "Nothing…hehe…nothing…" Kyoko's face now turned into purple rage as she smelt the strong heavy odour of alcohol.

_"No wonder he's so amazingly cheerful grhhh…" _She tagged her bags along with her and took off her high heels and cardigan off, hanging it on a hook.

" I thought that you'd be erm… hungry so I decided to get you some food and cook for you and bake a cake… if you don't mind of course?" she began.

" No course not Mogami-san.I'm more than happy to have you over," he said smiling.

"_Gosh he must be extremely mad at me!."_

" I just really wanted to make up for getting your birthday wrong,"

Kyoko's bags were resting next to her and she was standing near the kitchen holding one of the remaining bags filled with some fruits. Ren was leaning on one of his sofas. He did indeed look quiet tipsy and sleepy. Kyoko looked around to the coffee table next to the sofa to see a half empty bottle of whisky and a nearly empty glass next to it.

" _I never thought Tsuruga-san was the sort of person to get drunk lonely at night!"_ Kyoko thought.

In slight shock she dropped her carrier bag and oranges tumbled across the floor. Kyoko quickly bent down almost jumping over to grab one of them and she hit her head against something rather hard. Still reaching her hand over to grab the orange. It was an electric experience. Almost tingly, as Kyoko felt butterflies down her stomach; forgetting the hard bump on her head that was almost certainly going to leave a bruise. His hand was on top of hers , as they both tried to catch the orange fruit. It was so softly holding onto hers. Ren picked his head up to look at her and blinked twice. It took her about 30 long seconds to realise what exactly she was doing. Her eyes travelled upward to look at Ren.

"_Crap not that look! Not the Emperor of the Night look!"_ He was smiling at her. It was his unimaginable loving smiling look that could leave the most cold hearted person melted into a puddle. He was staring deeply into her eyes and so was she, blankly admiring his chestnut beautiful eyes. His expression, that smile of his. She found it familiar as if she saw it before. "_Corn…" _It only hit her then._ "This is like the smile Corn used to give me…"_ This thought warmed her heart up a little bit as the memories of her dear friend flashed past her mind._ "Oh…he's moving…" _They were still staring at each other like the rest of the world didn't matter. Ren's hand on grip on with Kyoko's as they both very slowly got up still not breaking the deep eye connection between them. They were now on the same level and his fingers spread out on her palm and Kyoko's did the same. Then his fingers closed around hers. Kyoko's heart was pumping so fast, she felt as if it was about to jump out her own chest. She was confused but comfortable and not scared. For some strange reason what was happening felt just right to her- like it was natural.

* * *

Seriously do let me know how crap this is :P I need feedback ^^

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

Obvioulsy I do not own Skip Beat! blah blah I think I over did it in this chapter a little bit. hehe Enjoy!

* * *

He pulled her by her hand closer to him and wrapped his arms around her hips hugging her tightly. What was he doing? Was he actually doing this? He didn't understand why his 'Ren' wasn't trying to emerge and get out of this situation.

Kyoko felt so safe and warm surrounded by his strong arms resting her head on his chest.

She wondered why his aura felt so different. Again- Like it was some other completely different person holding her. This felt just right for her. She could just stand like this with him forever with out the urge to move away. Because it felt so good.

"Kiss me…" she asked with her face buried in his chest, her eyes were closed.

_"Am I dreaming? Is this even happening? Did she just? Being so close to her just feels so nice. Just in place…" _Ren moved his head up to the front to face her and looked down at her. Her eyes looked so gorgeous…and confident. He held her chin up and leaned in a bit closer to finally unite his lips together with hers.

Maybe it was the alcohol he had that night that gave him the confidence to do what he always dreamt of doing or something else but… They just kissed slowly and gently at first, her arms hanged around his muscular frame. His lips began searching her neck. Kuon's hands brushed her back and started discovering her curved hips and flat stomach. It was so hot around. He took off her white light riffled shirt.

_"Stop! Think straight! You shouldn't! This is just great but …wrong…stop" _He desperately thought trying to bring some sense in. Suddenly he stopped kissing her. Kyoko looked up at him. Her lips formed a grin; she looked so thrilled.

"_How can this be wrong when it feels just right…?"_

Kyoko's lips made their way up to his as she kissed him he kissed her back.

_" I do not know what I'm doing right now… I've never kissed any one this way; never been with anyone before. I know we should stop but I just can't now…Kyoko you idiot! What the hell are you doing/?!" _

Every thing around her was spinning fast. She didn't know where the floor or the ceiling was. She was with him and that's where she wanted to stay fiddling with his soft hair.

They both began moving slowly towards his bedroom. Their tongues moving in a synchronised dance together. She let her skirt come off and felt the material slide down her ankles.

Stepping out of it they both carried on moving through the bedroom door then landing on his silky enormous bed. Kyoko was only wearing her underwear that consisted of a white and pink lacy bra with a Hello Kitty print and matching pants. It wasn't exactly sexy or hot but it looked just cute fitting her perfectly. Ren was on top of her in between her legs, towering over her but not letting her feel trapped.

They just were together kissing in their own little universe, in this moment where only him and her existed. Only a couple of minutes ago they were referring to each other formally as Tsuruga-san and Magami-chan, they both temporarily let go off their boundaries. They broke the ice wall that blocked them from each other and let their true feelings and emotions take over. Putting their doubt aside, letting the moment take them.

Kyoko's hands began stripping Ren off his shirt. Undoing his buttons one by one to reveal his perfectly shaped abdomen and muscled arms. Everything about this surprisingly felt just fine to her apart from this one and only exception- why did she feel like Ren was a completely different person. Why did she feel like the man who she knew felt like someone else although still was him? Kyoko noticed a scar on his right side just below his ribs, she noticed it in all this madness. It wasn't massive nor faint but it was there. Somehow it brought back the time with Corn near the river. When he tried flying but he fell. He fell on a rock that cut into his side and Kyoko had to stay there with him while he was unconscious worrying sick that he might have had died. Why did this sense of dread and suspicion over something totally impossible hang upon her? Corn and Ren were completely different; -after all Corn was a fairy. Yet the similarities especially in certain moments were un-deniable. She wondered why she even felt concerned about this. Concerned about this now when she was so close to…so near him…Even though her feelings for him were uncertain. Where she was right now felt perfect. Certainly not out of place but just right.

"Kyoko," Ren looked up at her or more like Kuon looked up at her. With the most glamorous loving face. "What's the matter?" he asked. He sensed her tense up like she was worrying about something up untill a minute ago she was relaxed. He began to worry that this is taking it all too far.

_"I can't just deny it, it is stupid but it's there. The look in his eyes that only Corn had. The same scar and his smile. When he smiles to me it's like I'm seeing him again. Could it be?" _

Kyoko's eyes were fixed on the ceiling, staring at a single blank spot. Attempting to put it all together and solve the puzzle. Kuon stared at her admiring her beautiful looks with great concern hoping that this wasn't one of them great dreams that turn around into a nightmare.

"This is stupid…" she said, her voice was calm and empty. Kuon just arched his brows in confusion and brushed the side of her face with his hand. Deep inside he was preparing for the worst.

"What are you talking about Kyoko?" asked Kuon in a very calm and a rather sexy seducing voice.

"You lied to me…" her voice was breaking and she sounded very on the edge of bursting into a hysteria sort of thing.

Kuon still as Kuon sat up to the edge of the bed. He didn't even know what to think. What was she talking about? Kyoko was now in tears and kept muttering the "You lied to me," phrase over again. He didn't have a clue what to do. Instinctively he moved forward to Kyoko where she was sitting at the other side of the bed. In hope to hug and calm her down.

"Don't touch me. You lied, I don't understand why? How?" she hissed at him as she got up and walked out the room. He could see she was hurt, only why?

"_Shit! She must hate me now. Damn, all my senses told me to stop but I carried on. Everything was fine. I shouldn't of had…stopped. I totally deserve it. She'll never want to speak to me again. But what was it that I lied about?"_

Now fully conscious Ren's thoughts were buzzing and spinning trying to understand. His head wobbly making an effort to walk after her into his living room.

" Don't follow me. I'm leaving. This is too much," This really was Ren's worst dream turned upside down with a nasty joke scribbled over it.

" That scar, the smile it's just so…" she blurred out. Ren made two steps toward her, but she grabbed some sort of a vase he kept on the kitchen bar and picked it up above her head threatening him no to come near her.

"Please let me explain! Just let me explain!" was it possible, did she figure it out. How though? How did she break through the flawless character of Ren? What was he going to say to her anyway?

"Liar! You're not even trying to deny it!" she shouted.

The door opened and neither Kyoko or Ren could believe who just walked into his apartment. The apartment which he stupidly forgot to lock. The president of LME and his father Kuu Hizuri were now both standing in the door way, gob smacked staring at the rather awkward scene. Rather unbelievable...

* * *

A.N : Like seriously what was I thinking?! hehe Throwing all that stuff in there. I pretty much like it, though I feel like putting the Corn=Ren aka. Kuon stuff in there was a little bit too much.-

About how she realised it all nd her total OOC thing I thought that the situation as a whole was just toooooo overwhelming for her to deal with. Then that idea came into her head, somehow it made sense and she flipped a a little bit and went a crappy newbie at writing reallly cut me some slack ;p I didnt really include any of kyoko's demons and that stuff but i just find them annoying ;p ( what a lame excuse pati)

Please do tell me what you think please please please xoxo ^^

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

Ahh the 4th part that i somehow managed to write,

* * *

Kuu was still surprised that Lory did actually AGREE to go and see Ren even though it was this late at night. On their way to his apartment they stopped at a convenience store and got the driver to buy a couple bottles of sake and a sponge lemon cake at a bakery.

He knew Ren would be rather pissed off at first but appreciate later on even if he has to be in character around them. Lory already called Ren's manager to confirm that he was at home and everything was pretty much set. The elevator door opened they walked into the hall way. This floor only housed Ren's apartment. Kuu and the president began walking towards the front door.

The president did indeed agree to do this but he was rather sceptic about it.

"Please just let me explain! …Just let me explain!" They heard this coming out of the apartment. Kuu didn't even bother knocking. He was his son you know, and the door was opened anyway.

"Liar! You're not even trying to deny it!" he heard Kyoko shout.

He could not believe his own eyes. Not only Kyoko was in Ren's apartment at night but she was in her underwear. She didn't look too happy either. Threatening to throw a vase at Ren who was standing at the other side of the room trying to shield himself with his hands _shirtless_. Neither Kuu nor Lory knew what to think about it but they were in complete and utter shock. What the hell were they doing?

"Holly shit!" that's all Kyoko managed to gasp out. Dropping the vase onto her toe and then hopping on her left leg to reach her shirt and put it back on. Ren used this as an opening,"Kyoko just let me explain…" he began.

The president was now extremely excited , it was like on of his stimulation games come to life. He never ever expected to find Ren this way.

" I thought you were dead!" Kyoko shouted in anger. " I missed you so much. Cried over you. Thinking you never escaped your father," Her eyes were filled with tears and she was having an attempt at putting her blouse on and covering the rest of her exposed body at the same time. Her words only just hit him.

"_Did she figure it out? Is it what this is about then?"_

"Kyoko calm down! Let me explain!"

Ren didn't actually know what to say to her.

" I don't want to hear it." Kyoko was just marching about trying to find her skirt some where, her face looked really frustrated. Her eyes red and sore from crying. Ren picked up her skirt lying next to him and held it out to her. The president and Kuu couldn't help but grin.

This was indeed very amusing to them but an extreme humiliation to Ren. As the love of his life walked out the door rejecting him and the two last people on earth who he would actually want to see this scene were in there to notice his failure.

Kyoko hurried over to him and snatched the skirt off him and while walking towards her bag and shoes she put on the skirt. Then grabbed her belongings. " Happy Birthday…" she said. Her voice was so cold. She had on that terrifying stare of hers. She definitely did hate him now and he was 100% positive about it. He didn't understand why but he just stood there as she left. Maybe this was better for the both of them?

Kuu and the president let her through and she even tried blabbing out a " Have a good evening." To them.

" You should go after her you know," said Kuu to Ren. Only then he realised that she actually left and he ran after her. "Kyoko! Wait! Kyoko!!" he called her desperately .

She just carried on walking towards the elevator.

" Kyoko please don't leave! I …" a dead silence hanged in the air. " I love you …"

he finally brought himself to say it. She stopped next to the elevator and pressed the button keeping her head down the full time. Avoiding his face.

Kuu and the president walked outside to see the last final dramatic act of this play.

Kyoko slowly managed to forcibly pick her head up and look to the side into his eyes.

She kept on a straight face. " Really?" she replied pausing. " I'm sorry... but I...I can't say the same back. I made a major mistake to coming here tonight,"

Ren clenched his fists. Preparing to say something but she stopped him before he even began.

"Oh…and just for future reference…" the elevator door opened. " It's miss Mogami to you…"

She stepped inside and the steel door shut behind her. Ren's mind took another ten seconds to process what has just been said.

"_I hurt her. In the same way I hurt everyone else I care about."_

He stumbled to the nearest wall and punched it really hard with all the anger he had.

Then turned around to sit on the floor and covered his face with his hands in disbelief to what just happened.

" How on earth did you manage to mess it up like this? Seriously…" the president scolded him.

Ren got up in a bold motion and stormed inside his apartment. He was heading towards his coffee table and both of his unwanted guests stared at him closely wondering what his next move might be. He picked up the whisky bottle and took a swing from it.

"Close the door on your way out."

Kuu recognised the attitude of his immediately. Ren stopped by the window and pressed his face against the cold glass. It was raining outside and a cab pulled up to the side of the road; it looked like woman got in and the cab quickly drove away. Right now he was aiming on finishing the damn bottle dry and forgeting about this. Kuu and the president left silently switching the lights off on their way out. Ren was once again alone in his apartment on his birthday like every other year.

* * *

Do leave some feedback! I need to know how pathetic my imagination is lols PLEASE *puppy eyes* comment .........

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

This one is rather short. I did and then re did it like 100 times trying to grasp as much as could of her feelings without messing it all up and then putting it all together so it somehow would fit without writing a 1000 words on it :P ahhh ..... and I turned up with this crap ^^ have fun!

* * *

Kyoko was still in major shock trying to analyse the recent events. "_Did he say he loved me!?"_

This whole situation just seemed unreal. _" How could Tsuruga-san possibly be Corn! You dumb arse Kyoko!" _She actually accused him of being a liar about something sooo absurd that only she could make it up. She was sitting inside of a taxi she cough just as she left the flat-block. At this moment all she wanted to do is run away. Forget this whole mess ever happened. That's why she decided to go back home.- Or what she had closest to it. The inn hotel owned by the Fuwas in Kyoto. In anyway you look at it her options were limited. There was just no way she could just show up on the Dark Moon set in a couple of hours and act normal, pretend like nothing happened when Tsuruga-san is probably on the urge of killing her. She didn't drink or take anything tonight yet she felt so dizzy and nauseated after those horrendous things she did. She knew in her head this was all her fault. She couldn't understand what she was thinking at the moment when she asked him to…to…kiss her.

" _Where the hell did all that come from. This is so all my fault_._It was like I took advantage as well. He was obviously toxicated ,"_

"_I have to leave. I can't face him or the president . Arghhh!" _Kyoko let out a deep sight.

A couple of miniature Kyoko demons swam around her. **"Seriously~? Seriously! You do a major mock up and decide to run away from it! Kyoko you have to take responsibility for your actions!"**

"_No! I'm not going to run away like a coward. I need to go and apologise, only then I can go and banish before he kills me. I can't abandon my duties at Dark Moon. I'm shooting my last scene for this month and then I have a two weeks off. Two weeks in which I wont have to see him and hopefully this nonsense will be forgotten,"_

"I changed my mind could you drive me to Darumayas restaurant instead?"

**"Really the one at fault should be him! Playing with your poor fragile heart like that, doing all the '''Emperor of the Night' ohh I'm so hot impression!'' Seducing you!"**

_"The only flaw in my plan is the president and Kuu. I still cant believe they were there. They saw this happen. I let not only myself down, but everyone else too. I couldn't help it. His emperor of the night smile…his welcoming scent…Kuu must be ashamed of me as a father. If only this could all go away." _Kyoko grabbed one of her demons to strangle him and shut him up, he and his other demon friends vanished.

She sighed for the final time and closed her eyes letting the last tear fall and curve onto her pink blushed cheek_. "He said he loved me…"_


	6. Chapter 6

Yashiro was supposed to meet Ren at nine in the LME office from where they would drive to the set of Dark Moon. It was twenty minutes past eleven now and Yashiro was staring to flip.

Ren was never late. No matter what was wrong or how important the matter was he was always right on schedule. Firstly Yashiro thought that maybe…maybe something good happened. Something along the lines of Kyoko showing up at his lonely apartment and then Ren confessing his love to her, followed by her admitting to love him back. The later on details weren't necessary to him.

He already called him about a hundred times and left tons of messages. He also called the president to see whether he was with him but he simply said:

"I do not know or care where that sad, boring, un-capable of loving man is. But if you do not make sure he's at his next shot, you will leave this agency together with him!...Well you will leave; I can easily find another Yashiro while Ren is...let's put it this way- irreplaceable. Understood?!"

Yashiro never heard the president this furious in his life. Kyoko wasn't answering her phone and Tsuruga-san wasn't at the set already either since Yashiro did call them like ten times to check. There simply wasn't any point in standing there anymore. Ren just wasn't going to turn up. He was now running out of options so he called a taxi and made his way to Ren's apartment.

Ren's car indeed was in the parking lot, so he had to be in. Yashiro let himself in with a spare key he kept just in case. Only to find Ren half naked passed out on his living room floor and an empty bottle of Jack Daniels whisky next to him. The rest of the apartment didn't look to great either. Pieces of a broken vase were scattered over the floor. Unpacked grocery bags still stood in the kitchen. Obviously Kyoko must have had visited him , her coat was left hanging in the hallway. The apartment stinked with alcohol and Ren looked rather wasted. The only question Yashiro had was simple. What the hell happened here last night?

Ren felt like he's been smacked across the head with possibly a shovel or a gigantic hammer.

His body felt sore and a pneumatic drill was making it's way through his head. The living room he was in right now- to his surprise not his bed-. Was quiet light and he figured it must had been morning already. The pain from last night still occupied his system. Kyoko's tearful eyes and hurt face caused him even more pain when he thought about it. Last night to him just seemed too incredible to be true and he forced all the images to the back of his swollen head.

" It all must have been a horrible dream," he murmured to himself.

" A dream huh?" someone said back. He picked his head up to look upwards at his managers angry face.

"It looks like you had a pretty great party last night? Was I not invited?" Yashiro was now sarcastic and trying to politely force information out of Ren. Ren got up to his knees first, then carefully stood on both his legs. He felt dizzy and the room was spinning. He took a look at the awful state his apartment was in, and the unfortunate traces of evidence from last night were still there.

"Now get showered and dressed. You're already like two hours late. You have ten minutes. We need to leave fast," Getting to the set ASAP right now was the most important. He knew he would get the juicy details anyway and there was no point in scolding a grown man for getting shit faced on his birthday.

" Oh…and Ren are you capable of driving? If not I'll call for a car to pick us up?"

" Aha…I'll be just fine." He replied rubbing his face and then disappeared in his room.

* * *

A.N : I'll probably not update for another 3 days or something. The last 2 chapters were really hectic and I'm not too happy about the way they turned out. i just feel like there's some thing missing you know ;p I'm going to spend a lil more time on the upcoming ones to makes sure they're as close to awesome as possible . thank you guys!

Please leave a comment your opinion matters to me ! ^^


	7. Chapter 7

A.N : --- obvs. Skip Beat does not belong to me duh... I'm trying to nail the characters down in the best way i can- i know they all seem rather OOC

A big thank you guys for reading this dumb stuff O.O luv yuh xoxo

* * *

No one at the set of Dark Moon even felt angry for Ren's lateness. They managed to get two scenes without him done so far and the director knew that Ren was obviously held up by something very important. Ren would never let down his colleagues and was due to come in any minute according to what his manager Yashiro told him over the phone.

Kyoko sat at the very end of the set in a corner separated from every one else while they were taking a break. No one even attempted to come near her today. The air around her was filled with gloom and rage. Her face looked pale and her eyes were red surrounded by dark grey circles around her eyes. It looked like she hasn't slept all night. During filming Kyoko was a bit distracted too while muttering stuff to herself between takes, people around her instantly figured that she was troubled by something.

She knew why Ren hasn't showed up at the set yet. It was because of her. It was all her fault after what she did last night. Kyoko sat there focused entirely on a tiny spot on the floor running her possible scenarios and theories through her head over and over again looking for a reason behind her behaviour and the events of last night. There obliviously had to be an explanation.

" _I got carried away, I was taken in by the moment._" This did make some sense to her but…

"_Why did it feel so fulfilling and right! Why?! Was that warm feeling in my heart the emotion I've been lacking for so long?!" _

Was that tiny sensation of warmth and peace wrapped around by joy in her heart, the sense of love that she was suppose to get back.

" _But what I felt last night was different to what I felt when I was with that…..- bastard"_

her eye brow began to twitch as she clenched her fists_"…..grhhh…when I was supposingly "in love with him" " _Her mind paused there and she tilted her head to the side a bit.

"_-That's right, because all I feel towards Tsuruga-sama is respect." _Finally something made a slight bit of sense to her.

"_Respect and admiration for the amazing work he does_, _as the greatest actor in Japan and my senpai," _

She reassured herself nodding her head in approval.

"_It still doesn't change that I almost like, took advantage . Tsuruga-san was a bit drunk. It didn't even seem like he was fully conscious of his actions."_

" _Why would he say he loved me though?" _This is what Kyoko spent all night thinking about. Going through all the justified possible reasons why he would possibly say such a shocking thing.

"_It must have been a drunken act of desperation. There's just no way he could love me anyway. He even told Bo before that there's someone, a girl in high school that he loved…… So, he most likely mistaken me for her." _

" Tsuruga-san! I'm glad you finally made it," director Ogata greeted him. Ren looked much better than thirty minutes ago and he certainly didn't stink of whisky no more. Although his eyes looked extremely tired and he gave off the "Be careful I might collapse any minute!" impression. Yashiro stood beside him holding two black coffees that both belonged to Ren.

" I'm really sorry for holding everyone up. Please forgive me. I had a rather rough night yesterday. I'm quickly going to get prepped so we can all continue," Ren apologised putting one of his gentleman smiles and hurried away towards his wardrobe leaving Yashiro and director Ogata behind surprised.

* * *

A.N : -- Im posting this for now and ill have another chappie up in a few hours probs, it all would of been a one big chapter but i thought id be easier to read if it was broken down.

I would appreciate comments and suggestions ^.^


	8. Chapter 8

* * *

i spent ages re writing this :/ finally this turned out, here it is -8th chapter please enjoy ;p

* * *

He was half way in the door to his wardrobe when he felt a slight tap behind him.

"Tsuruga-san!" a crawling figure cried out.

"I'm so sorry for last night. I lost myself and took advantage. I am truly sorry for calling you a liar when you have nothing in common with my fairy friend. I really have no clue where I got this gibberish from!"

She desperately rushed out with her statements.

Ren recognised the small crawling by his feet creature. He never devised a plan for what he was going to say to her the next time he would see her. He never thought that the next time he would see her would be this soon.

He was unprepared and he always hoped that when the glorious day would come. When he would bring himself to tell her his true feelings from the bottom of his heart. She would say she loved him back and jump into his arms. -That's what he hoped for anyway.

"Kyo…Magami-san, please get off the floor and come in for a second. I haven't got much free time to talk," told her Ren very politely and he smiled to her very gently.

Kyoko raised her head up to look at him, her face had painted guilt all over it. He took his hand out to help her get off the floor. However, she ignored it and stood up on her own. Ren turned his face from her and brushed his hand away on his trousers lightly as if he was trying to get rid of a horrible stain. Pretending he never reached out to her in the first place. She quickly walked in, past him and sat down on a chair he pointed to her. She held on tightly onto the sides of her chair knowing that the worst is yet to come.

" Mogami-san, I'm the one who should be apologising about last night. I completely understand why you're upset," he began.

_"What should I say to her? This isn't going to work out well. She said herself that she surely is not in love with me. I'm only going to do more damage to her by hanging onto her. I don't deserve, I'm only going to damage her more by staying around." _

"Please Tsuruga-san, I'm the one at fault here. You were erem...drunk," swallowing her saliva she carried on.

" I am here at fault. You didn't recognise me and must of thought I was your girlfriend. I was the sober person and I should have had with drawn my ground but I didn't," she rushed out blabbing what was in her head.

" _woah!" "_… What girlfriend?"

" The girl in high school that you're in love with? Shouldn't you be together by now?"

Kyoko jumped up in shock and pressed her hand to her mouth abruptly knowing she went a sentence too far. Ren didn't hide his shock either, the revelation struck him out of the blue . _Where could she have possibly gotten this information from? _Ren wondered who could of told her, he felt let down. Kyoko still seemed to be clueless even after he clearly confessed is love for her.

"_It seems like she hasn't figured that part well enough, it really doesn't matter though. She has no feelings for me. I… have to let her go and not drag her down the drain with my worthless pathetic self."_

" So you know …I see. I think we should put this situation behind us it. Clearly neither one of us is going to be benefit from this. -Initially nothing actually happened and there isn't anything to feel guilty about. We may have said some pretty…drastic things that weren't true. Which came out unconsciously and were blindly emotion driven by alcohol in my case. "

The way in which Ren said these lines seemed so plain as he faced away from her purposely avoiding eye contact. His behaviour lost a feel of touch and genuine concern he had earlier. He may have not had a Dark Lord expression or showed anger but Kyoko understood the implication behind it. He clearly didn't want them to even talk anymore.

" I don't think Hizuri-sama and the president will be speaking about these events too -san you shouldn't worry about it. I will personally talk to them and clear things up,"

Kyoko bit her bottom lip managing a faint " Hai! " in reply which fallowed by an awkward silence where neither of them spoke or even dared to look at each other.

" You should go home and rest a bit you look tired. Mogami-san you need to be in your best shape for filming,"

" I finished all my scenes for this month and I'm looking forward to a holiday. Box'R is taking a season break so I won't be doing any filming for the next two weeks,"

" That gives you plenty of time to catch up on your school work Mogami-san,"

Kyoko gracefully got up off her chair and walked to the door,

"_These are the exact sort of caring things I need to stop saying."_

" Goodbye Tsuruga-san !"

Walking out his wardrobe Kyoko felt disappointed in hoped that their conversation would end up a bit better. Ren stood leaning by the door frame sadly watching her walk away repeating the against arguments in his mind for the last time. "_She doesn't love me and I don't deserve her...it's pointless"_

_---------------------_

" Oi! You can't just walk onto the set like you own the place!" a crew member shouted but the blond pop star ignored him and stormed ahead bringing attention onto himself from the other crew members on the set. What was Sho Fuwa doing here this time? Kyoko was shuffling about in the direction of her wardrobe to get changed from her Mio costume completely isolated in her own thoughts when she felt a tight grip around her wrist that pulled her slightly forward.

" I need you to come with me now! It's important," Kyoko's eyes travelled upwards tracing the so familiar sick voice she despised only to see _his _ugly smirky face. "Youuu!... Don't touch me with your with your filthy hands! Let go!" she tried pulling away but he only tightened his hand while she began cat fighting him with her remaining hand smacking and slapping his shoulder screaming at him to let her go while he cherished this moment. " It's important you have to come with me. Do you really think I would come here for no damn reason!" Sho remained keeping his cool attitude though Kyoko somehow sensed the serious truth in his voice that maybe something has happened.

" I'm not going anywhere with you!" with that she bit his hand in last resort and he hissed in pain letting her free. They had now the full attention of their Dark Moon Cast audience. Kyoko desperately rubbed her tongue trying to get the sour taste of Sho's skin off . He stroked his hand lightly to relieve the pain her teeth caused in the slight mark on his hand.

" You crazy woman! I don't have time for this jut come with me! It's urgent, I'll explain things later…" To anyone from the sideline they looked like an old couple quarrelling. Kyoko did the horrifying Mio stare confidently trying to intimidate him. " I do not care! By coming here you not only disturb my time but waste everyone else's on set you sad shell of a human,"

Sho did his very best to maintain the steady and cool character. " It's about Yaya,"

"What do you mean is she okay?" Kyoko's face formed an arch of confusion and concern. Then he broke the silence and once more grabbed her around and began dragging Kyoko to the exit. " We need to leave now so stop opposing me and just come," Yashiro looked around to see Ren watching the scene speechless with no a trace of emotion on his face before he simply turned away into his wardrobe and closed the door behind him.

" Let me go ! I can walk on my own you moron!" She didn't try to fight him but she did her best at make it hard for him to drag her across the floor . Yashiro's phone rang and he felt the little object vibrate in his pocket, putting the latex gloves on he then took the phone out and answered it meanwhile watching Sho and Kyoko disappear behind the door in pure disbelief to the events.

" Did you both get to the set Yashiro?"

" Yes Takarada-sama, we've been at the set for about twenty minutes now,"

" How's Ren ? Has he spoke to Mogami-san yet?"

" They have, I'm not sure what they spoke about but she came out looking upset. And then Sho Fuwa randomly came up and abducted her, snatching her away forcibly,"

" And Ren did what ….about it?"

" Nothing really he seemed indifferent through it all then he simply turned away leaving. I found him in a horrible state this morning, I'm curious what happened at his place last night but I'm guessing Kyoko-chan was somehow involved,"

" aha…hmm….okay then, I want him to visit my office when he has time. Doesn't matter when just get him here....and please check on Mogamo-san, "

" Takarada-sama I really d…" he was cut off in mid sentence and his phone disconnected.

Ren creeped up next to Yashiro and picked up one of his now cold black coffees to take a sip.

" Are we all ready to go? " he exclaimed out loud and the cast moved back into their right places stopping their gossip and getting back to work.

" The president called ,Ren, he wants to see you by the end of today,"

" Tell him it's just not going to happen, I'm really busy today. Some other time maybe."

Ren put the cup back down on the small table then swiftly made his way away his manager dodging the meeting idea. Poor Yashiro was once again stuck in the very middle between other people's messy problems clueless what they were really about.


	9. Chapter 9

A.N ---- its been some time since i uploaded and im sorry. I found it exceptionally hard to write this chapter therefore I spent extra time on it polishing it off. :P doing my very best

Please enjoy....

**Disclaimer** - Course I do not own, and I mean no harm^^

* * *

**Ren's POV**

It's been two days now since I last saw Kyoko. Long three days in which I've fully occupied myself with work and annoyed the hell out of Yashiro by simply ignoring his questions and demands hardly speaking to anyone unless necessary. My prime suspect for hinting my love for a highschool girl to Kyoko. The president actually threatened me to visit him other wise he will throw me out the agency; but we both know that just isn't going to happen. As an actor I am too valuable to them and the idea of me being snatched up by a different agency would brake his heart. Speaking about hearts, mine has been stabbed, thrown about, stepped on then ripped apart. Only to shatter into a thousand more tiny pieces. Though I deserve it all for what I've done in the past. It's just horribly ironic, me re-watching the Prisoner video and the Dark Moon and Box'R tapes. I've lost count of them now but I can sit up all night and go through them over and over again while drinking down dry a bottle of what ever is handy. It's unbelievable how much I would give away to be with her. To touch her soft pink lips once more, brush my hand against her rosy cheeks and be able to feel her so near me. Even just for one more time…just once again. I never wanted to so little that would mean so much before. I've never been in love the way I love her, before. -But she won't ever love me back. It all makes me feel rather pathetic even Sho Fuwa was able to get her compassion and love for sometime. Yet I can not even figure out what it is about me that repulses her. Like, am I really that un lovable?

......O.O......O.O......O.O

**Back to normal narration,**

Yashiro didn't know what to make of it all anymore. Everything seemed to be moving forward in the right direction for once and then suddenly out of the blue Ren turns into a workaholic zombie, isolated from everything and everyone and Kyoko-Chan disappears and is no where to be seen. The president has been repeatedly bugging him over the past days trying to get him to bring Ren over to for a talk. Yashiro had tried but failed flat on his face each time. " Could you get me a black coffee please." That was all, the only words Ren spoke to him in the last three long days occupied by awkward silence and unpleasant glazes. Kyoko left off to somewhere with out even packing and hasn't been home at Darumaya's since that day at the set when Sho took her away. Yashiro went over to visit her on a bus only to hear from the couple that she lived with that she's been gone for two days now, only leaving them a short hectic message explaining very little. Something about having to leave urgently and not to worry about her because she'll be fine and back soon. Knowing that the information wouldn't cheer Ren up he told him anyway because of the sense of obligation he felt. Ren just did 'I'm so indifferent mr cool I really don't care face'. When the both of them clearly knew what Kyoko meant to him. Ever since Yashiro started working with Ren, Ren never ever took a day off. He was constantly on the move working seven days a week sometimes even through holidays. So it came to Yashiro's surprise when Ren requested a week off.

**Flash back-ish to the conversation **

" What do you mean a week off! Right now? It's a short notice you know!"

" Well… I saw the schedule and I haven't got anything too major coming up so I was thinking about taking a mini vacation. For once relax a little bit and get my head around things. I don't think it'll be a big deal Yashiro, you just have to re-schedule a couple of stuff,"

Oh, a dozen of interviews a potential film meeting and a photo shoot- nothing too major although it was a considerably calm itinerary for him.

" Are you planning to go anywhere?" Yashiro curiously asked, it would be easier if he knew where he was going.

" Some place nice, near the water. I'm sort of busy, got to go. I'll speak to you soon." He hanged up.

Ren shut the phone and tossed onto the seat next to him. He only just left Tokyo and passed the Kanagawa Preference. It was about a six or more hour drive to where he was going, though at this pace it looked like it was going to be a much longer night. He felt stupid for doing this now but he really did feel exhausted and too distracted to function properlly anymore. A brake would only do him good, and the only place on his mind that could be suitable enough was there. It's been years since he's last been there but maybe recalling a bit of the scarce good past he had was just what he needed to rehabilitate himself.

......O.O......O.O......O.O

Kuu was enlightening on his third tub of ice cream on Boss's couch while still wearing the bottom part of the white Arabic robe he wore to disguise himself today. His visit has certainly turned around quiet interestingly and Lory and him couldn't help but try to play the little cupids. Who will fix this situation that arose between Ren and Kyoko bringing them closer to a happy ending. Hizuri had a couple more days left before he left and with his commercial already done left him with plenty of free time. Lory just got off the phone with Yashiro looking displeased he walked over to his desk and then began typing on the keyboard of his laptop.

" What's going on now? Is he still burying himself in work hiding his depression?"

The tub of ice cream that Kuu was holding was a 2l box which contents seemed to vanish before the spoon even reached his mouth.

" Well not technically. There's been a drastic twist in the events."

" Huh?" Kuu stopped to pay his full attention. The president cleared his throat.

" Mogami-san is still missing since that day, and Ren decided to take a vacation…" Kuu took an over sized spoonful, let out a sigh, then spoke slowly in moderate confusion with the chocolate iced cream inside his mouth.

" Where to?"

" That's what were trying to find out" Lory smirked , his eyes glowing with determination as he hit the keyboard keys few more times.

"She may be the biggest and the first member of the LoveMe section, but he's the biggest idiot in love to ever walk on this earth. They're perfect for each other,"

Kuu remained contemplated in his own thoughts indulging on the triple chocolate delight.

" Aha…!" The president let out a sound of triumph. " I never thought it' be this easy you know. C'mon get up we need to catch a plane,"

Lory was definitely in good spirits already standing by the door ready to leave. Kuu just stared at him once again with a questioning look.

"I checked his credit card, luckily and to my surprise. He booked and pre paid a suite in a inn ,"

" Sounds like fun," Smiling like a child he stood up. " It's been some time since we spent time together,"

" We can call Yashiro along the way."

O......O.O......O.O......O.O

**The next day in the early morning,**

He already put on the dark shades and a funny beanie hat which he exceptionally liked. He had a pair of scruffy jeans on with a stripy long sleeve tee and a hoodie to top it off. He didn't look very Tsuruga Ren in it and that was the point. The outfit made him look at least two years younger; after all he was only twenty-one now but he often ended up wearing formal shirts and suit pieces. Parking his silver car on a free spot only five meters away from the entrance, he grabbed his bag with him. The weather was glorious that day, the sun shining mildly in the baby blue sky. It looked like this was going to be a good day. His ligaments still felt quiet stiff after that whole night spent behind the driving wheel but even by just looking at the peaceful beautiful morning scenery he felt relief. The inn had a very traditional look and hidden in between the trees away from all the traffic noise it was the perfect asylum. If everything went well and no one recognised him for too soon he might actually be able to get some proper rest. What ever proper rest meant. It seemed quiet warm for this time of year and a beautiful bird song spread in the background.

" the Japanese white-eyed bird…" Ren thought to himself smiling inside admiring its chirping song in the moment. So peaceful and calm… Swishhh……… A white blanket like cloth covered his head, and he heard a loud stamp of feet next to him. Tossing his hands about he unwrapped himself off the material only to see the president Lory standing next to him with the full on parachuting gear smiling.

"What's up ?" he asked coolly flashing his teeth with his thumb up winking. Ren was dumbfounded by the situation when another man landed straight into a bushy tree not so far away.

" Shit! Ouch…" the blond man swore while trying to untangle himself from the gear stuck in a tree. Ren making out the features recognised him as Kuu Hizuri. " Your manager decided to take taxi from the airport," started off Lory while un clipping all the straps.

"oh…really?" Ren was seriously annoyed, he was somewhere in between sarcastic anger and mental fury which he put his best efforts to burry inside. They just weren't going to leave him alone. What's wrong with a helpless guy sorting his own issues out in peace?

" You are here because?" With this he gave the coldest penetrating look.

" We thought you'd be a bit lonely. I mean what sad person goes on holiday on their own? So …we're here to keep you company," Explained Lory with a horrifying banana smile round his face. ( no I don't mean his teeth aren't yellow ^.^)

"What if being on my own is the exact thing I need…?" Ren mumbled through his teeth.

"Oouuu…" They both turned around, Kuu managed to get out of the parachute falling off the tree hitting the ground in the process. Got up to his feet and rubbed the dirt and leaves off his clothes flashing his teeth in joy. " I'm fine! It's all good …"

" Kuu put the wig on. Remember your new name for now right ehmm…Keitaro," Triumphally he took out a mid length red ginger hair out of one of the pockets of his backpack. He put it on grinning, " How do I look then ?" This was so ridiculously stupid and humiliating at so many levels. _" All I asked was a week of peace. The first and only week off I've took for the five years in Japan and they decide to share it with me."_

" I'm going inside now. Please just don't speak to me you know. Pretend we don't know each other," Finishing his line off Ren picked up his shoulder bag off the ground walked to the entrance. Both of the other men shrugged and then followed after him.

The inside of the inn looked gorgeous. The entrance hall was quiet spacious with a front desk thing located in the middle but set to the back of the hall. There was a set of couches and table on the left where a two foreign couples sat laughing discussing in English what they were going to do today. They looked so happy together and in love, maybe they were newly weds? A grand bold staircase on the left side led onto a balcony like hallway upstairs which spread across to the right above the desk. The over all style of the room was a traditional Japanese Ryokan giving off this welcoming vibe making you feel almost at home yet it didn't completely resemble a scary old looking dusty palace which Ren never sympathised with.

" What do you want to do first?" asked Kuu breaking the temporary silence. Ren hasn't even noticed that he's been staring at the two couples for a some time now. Turing back to face the front he answered, " I'm off to bed for while," he continued walking forward toward the desk.

" You have dress fittings and you have to get your arse there now," A rather similar male bratty voice echoed in the distance. Her angry voice fallowed. It must have been her voice he would recognise it anywhere. Was it her?

" I don't want to put any dress on! Grhhh! Don't you understand ! Damn, I can walk on my freaking own you moron put me down!" Their voices became louder and bolder. Ren didn't want to see it but he forced his head to look upward anyway. There she was, hanging over Fuwa's shoulder while kicking and waving her arms about desperately. "Again, I do not want to do this but we both made a promised that we have to keep so get over yourself," sighed Sho. Kyoko's short and black again hair was swept back into a messy pony tail and her bangs fell on her delicate face in a messy order. Her feet were bare and a denim blue pair of jeans hugged her legs and hips lightly. She had on a pinky tank top that looked like the top of her pyjamas.

" I never promised anything to you!"

" Why would I want such a boring ugly looking girl for a wife anyway?"

" I HATE YOU!" She went onto full throttle mental beating. " Hate you! Hate you ! Hate you!"

Their arguing was loud enough to Ren and his company to hear downstairs but it didn't seem to catch the attention of any one else around. Only now the president and Kuu recognised the girl on the floor above them, first glancing at each other then they both turned to look at Ren who's face clearly said – shocked.

" Don't even think about biting me again, -won't work,"

" I wouldn't want anyway your taste stings my tongue!"

"You better have my chocolates ready and prepared you know. I want them before the party,"

" As if ! You don't even eat chocolate if there's anything sweet you do eat it's chestnut pudding. I would never waste a precious chocolate on some one who wouldn't even eat it! On some one I hate!" Their voices became more distant as they trailed off away out of Ren's sight. Ren broke away from the spell rearranging his face back to the frown he seemed to be wearing permanently now.

" Change of plans, I think I'll hit the bar first," Kuu Hizuri could barely say that he knows his son but from the sidelines it looked like Ren was turning into an alcoholic. He took a step forward then a young pretty girl dressed in a kimono with dark brown hair in a bun appeared by him.

"Ohayou! Moushiwake arimasen! I didn't mean to keep you waiting." The girl said to him bowing.

"Oideyasu! I hope you have a great time in Kyoto should I take you to your room, please," The young girl knew his name and who he was and as a v.i.p guest she was assigned to take care of him if he needed anything during his stay and make sure his privacy wasn't disturbed.

" Yes please" replied Ren exploiting his best heart beat skipping gentelman smile onto the girl. She reminded him of Kyoko but so did everything else lately.

The girl bowed to the other men " Kochira e douzo," asking Ren to fallow her up the stairs which left Kuu( the new ginger Keitaro ) and Lory to check in and get a room.

" Was that…"

"Yh,"

" and the guy....ermm…what's his face....?" taking a break to recall the singer's name from his memory. " ...Fuwa?"

"Yes, shocking indeed."

* * *

**A.N** - yay i finally sort of nailed it, and wrote something a bit longer. Hope you liked the Lory&Kuu skydiving idea bcz i spent ages figuring out their etrance lol this one seemed flashy enough but not too noisy . I just wish my gcse exams were done and I had my last unfinished pieces of coursework done because with all that on my head plus noisy family I find it distracting to write anythting even worth posting let alone readable. ^.^

I'd like to **thank** to **every one** who's commented and reviewed! ( Good comments always motivate and cheer writers up!) and everyone for putting this story in their favourites and alerts seriously ! - **you guys ROCK** my world.

Sorry for leaving this chappie sorta unfinished, but I thought that this is better than not uploading anything for the next two days :P I'll do my best for the upcoming one which should be a bit more exciting.

Ohayou - good morning

Moushiwake arimasen - sorry

Oideyasu! - welcome ( i just thought id put them in there give it a more japanese feel :P)

**CLICK THE BIG 'REVIEW" BUTTON AND LEAVE SOME FEEDBACK MAN ^^ - Safeee**


	10. Chapter 10

A.N : Long time no update, :( sorry forgive me please

Characters are all rather OCC yh I know no need to point out. I'll have some more good proper stuff in a couple of days. There should be 3 maybe 4 more chapters to come before I finish it off :) Love You people really, for actually reading this and commenting ^.^ Thank You xxx

* * *

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Ren walked just behind the brown haired girl in her kimono, who was totting along the way tiptoeing with her tiny feet. She looked like she was struggling. Taking his eyes off her, he followed along the corridor. Replaying the scene in the lobby entrance over in his mind once more. _"This must be Fuwa's inn then…Why would Kyoko be here too though?"_

" Kyoto is a really great place to stay sir," Turning his attentions to her to listen,

" Is that so?"

" _He's even more charming than on screen! * melting away*" _she thought to herself.

" What's your name?" _" Oh my God!!! He's asking for MY name"_

" Chanae, my name is Chanae," she managed to mumble. Chanae's pulse was well over 200 and her heart was going to pop out via her mouth any time now. Ren Tsuruga was talking to her! The _Ren Tsuruga_, hottest and best actor in all Japan asking her for her name!

They both stopped by a door, which she slid open.

" That's a very unique name,"

" Yes, I guess" Taking off their shoes she led inside showing him about, praising all the attractions and services the inn had to offer. The film star didn't listen to her too closely, he took his hat and glasses off lying them down a tiny table in the middle of the room. He stood next to the balcony door from where you could see the large and beautiful garden that was slowly filling up with the morning sunshine. While the girl moved about in the room occasionally fixing furniture pieces still listing all the things the actor could do during his visit.

" Oh…and tonight there's the Valentine ball. It's going to be rather special this year. The owner's son is getting married and they're planning to officially announce the engagement today. It's so romantic…"

Engagement? Marriage? The owner? Son? Chanae's thoughts were somewhere far away as she skipped and hopped in her subconciousness.

Ren's pupils widened. That was impossible. Not rationally possible ever, not on this earth. Chanae noticed what she thought was Tsuruga-san's interest and so she carried on to the details.

" The young master Fuwa is marrying, miss Mogami-san. I'm just so happy for them! Their wedding was all planned out before but they left home. But now they're back!"

He felt as if he's been stabbed,

" They're perfect for each other! He's a great musician and she's been doing some great acting too…their children will surely be beautiful…."

Yet stabbed again… this really couldn't be right. It was all some sort of a joke right? Kyoko would never ? She hates Fuwa… This wasn't happening. It must be some other Kyoko. What about the person in the lobby before? A hurricane of questions and theories spinning around in brain sucking all the positive life out of him ……….something…..

Mogami surely must have an explanation for this…?

" Everyone is welcomed to the ball tonight, it's pretty much formal. It starts around six, you should come sir,"

" _Snap out of it! Act normal! You can't be like this!"_

" Oh yeah, it sounds like great fun." Using his best acting abilities Ren flashed the heart melting smile at her speaking with his polite manner.

"_He's smiling again. That's good I thought I did something to upset him for a second,"_

"Dewa kore de, I'll be back with your meal later. Settle and rest please." Smiling back at him she bowed and walked out the main room, still a bit puzzled by the conversation she had with THE Ren Tsuruga.

Ren was leaning on the door frame between the balcony and his room, resting his hand on his head grasping his dark marron hair. He looked so handsome, the early sun rays gently lighting up the side of his face emphasizing the rough cheek bone edges of his jaw and perfectly shaped nose. That brought him fame all over Japan and made girls drool and scream over him. He was fit indeed to be a God but his face said different. His face was miserable and on the edge of despair. Displaying the true contents of his heart, that he's sworn not to ever be like this again. The events in the past days brought out the worst of him, that he hid away for so long. He was once more turning into the self destructive and depressed former shell of a human Kuon. He was being weak and deviating from his goal all because of a girl. This was all stupid. Love was stupid… people in love were idiots…these feelings were dumb. Love was supposed to bring joy… all the little things that made him so happy… seeing her smile… when she would acknowledge his existence in the world.

Why was it killing him inside instead…making him go crazy…and hurting. He closed the heavy eye lids of his tired sore eyes, he needed sleep. If only he could have a proper comfortable bed now. So then maybe when he wakes up things might return to their own place. Before that night, before she even showed up a LME. Past the lonely years in Japan. Before he caught him self in a mess. When he wasn't yet so stained. Back to when he was younger, when he could spend a whole day lying on the grass staring at the clouds, listening to all the birds. When he was still quiet happy and innocent, -but even then Kyoko would be there. Because some of the happiest moments of his childhood were with her.

_**O**__.o.O__.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.__**O**_

The last few days have been more than beyond crazy for her. She could still barely believe on what she had agreed upon and just what was she doing? Standing in front of a large mirror, wearing a puffy light pink strapless princess dress, while women would run around her fixing her measurements. Saying all these stuff to her like:

" Oh…you look so beautiful in this dress Mogami-san. You will make a stunning bride. The dress I prepared for the wedding is even more beautiful!"

Kyoko's eyes glowed like little jewels and she swung her hips round admiring the way the puffy layers of material floated. She was imaging castles and tiaras with a prince charming and a white horse. This dress was just so magically great. Certainly perfect for a princess, and all Kyoko needed now was her prince.

" Oi Cinderella, that dress looks like a giant pink muffin you know. Can't you wear something a little less…puffy?"

Sho rested on a sofa, pretending to read some dumb magazine. Trying to peek at Kyoko from above it, staring at her directly wouldn't be a cool thing to do. It would show that he cares too much. Kyoko looked amazing in the dress, he never saw her wear such gowns. She was beautiful....gorgeous … no … even beyond that. The dress fitted her, it was really like one of the dresses she's been dreaming about. But she wouldn't take compliments on it from him, she wouldn't accept the dress either if she knew he picked it out especially for her. The two women after noting more stuff down in their little notebooks and grabbing some fabrics with them silently disappeared from the room.

"Be quaiet! I don't care what you think. This dress is just so pretty! Makes me pretty too!"

She barked back at him not breaking away from her magic spell. She couldn't let him get on her nerves, she was too absorbed in the layers of pink and roses. Enjoying her self for the first time in a quiet a while. Really screw him right now.

Flinging the glossy magazine to the side, he got up and walked over to her. Grabbed Kyoko's hands into the dancing posture and he leaned in closer to her face. Stopping about an inch away from her nose. Kyoko's eyes were wide and awaken, in shock she stood paralysed.

She was his, and he couldn't help but play with her. The harder he tried to resist all the things…resist her. It only became worse for him to control it as he spent more time with her; he was loosing himself.

" I'm planning to dance with you tonight. You and only you all night my queen,"

" You'll never guess who my VIP guest issss!!!" Chanae barged through the door almost screaming in excitement. She did her very best to maintain calm and professional. Not causing disrespect to her guest when she was around him. She may have had been timid round him, the feelings built up inside her and she had to let them out now. _"Opsss!"_ she thought to herself.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to interrupt you two…" she said stuttering. " I'll leave…" Chanae's face was the colour of bright red. Sho jerked away from Kyoko, making it look like it was her who pulled him to her in the first place.

Sho was a pretty lucky guy, because if Chanae hadn't come in time Kyoko's hand would certainly find his cheek. Leaving a high five red mark on his ugly face for the rest of the day if not scaring him permanently. How dared he make a move on her. She wasn't some stupid bimbo of his that he could toy and flirt about with,- not any more.

Although, he was soon to become her _husband, _which would make her _his wife_.That would make them a _married couple_, and he then would legally be able to say that she was _his_. He will be able to play with her all he wants, because she will belong to _him. _This may have been something Kyoko dreamed of and longed for back then… only about a year ago. Right now, in this scenario he was the dark evil wizard locking her up in a tower; nothing fairytale happy ending like.

" You weren't interrupting anything Chae," Kyoko snapped, smiling at her friend letting her rage burn down inside her.

" Kyoko-chan you'll probably never believe this one, but… Tsuruga Ren is in the inn right now! I'm his konai during his stay !!!"

Chanae continued hopping up and down making high pitch squeaky noises.

What! No. How? Tsuruga-san? Why would he come here of all places? Okay Kyoko breath, you have to remain calm. The guy completely hated her now. " Oh really, he is?" Mogami swallowed her saliva heavily, her eyes bounced about around the room. She was dead. If he sees her here, if he finds out what she did… The Dark Lord will come out and … and…

" There's two other men with him as well. I'm guessing they're big shots too. Didn't you work with Tsuruga before?" still not slowing down she carried on,

" Anyway, I need to go and prepare something from the kitchen for him. I wonder what a star like him likes…"

" Soup, he doesn't mind soup…. Light and nutritional," Kyoko answered in a broken voice,

" ah..Cool, thanks. See you later."

**Sho's thoughts at the moment**

What!? Not that talent-less git wearing platform shoes. How? What is his problem showing up here now? Seriously, he never had her. It's way over too late for him now. I claimed her first. And it not like she ever had or will have any feelings for him. I could use a good punch on something.

**Back to the regular xD**

Chanae ran off. Tsuruga-san wasn't to big on eating really but he was always very fond of what ever Kyoko made for him. He often neglected his body, Kyoko wondered who would pay attention to his eating now. She couldn't be around anymore, he didn't want her around either. Sho noticed the change of her behaviour. She had that sad and troubled familiar look again.

" Hey! Cupcake? You can't just stand around all day like that. Oi I'm talking to you!"

"I'll stand here if I want to. Now leave please so I can get changed,"

Kyoko's mood swings changed so often around him, he didn't even find it surprising any more. Teasing and annoying her was one of the only ways he could communicate with her. He did feel like she loosened up around him a tiny bit. In need to give her space he in silence left the room and went off to have a nap.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Okay a place where she could hide. A place where Sho wouldn't bother finding her, somewhere she could gather her thoughts together somehow. That is how she ended up in the kitchen storage room eating her lunch there. Kyoko hasn't cried for a long time. Not like this anyway. The situation she was in was overwhelming her. Then, a ginger man called Kimaro turned up. He was looking for some snacks so he stumbled upon that room and found her there. With teary eyes mumbling stuff to a bluish stone whom she called Corn.

" I'm ssssory, I shouldn'tt be hh-hereeee," she said from behind her tears.

"I shouldn't be here either, what's the matter?" Kuu behind the wig and the whole acting he couldn't bare to see her like that.

" It's nothing really. I will be fine,"

" Oh really…huh? That's why you're crying your heart out in a…a food storage room in the back of a Ryokan kitchen?"

Grinning she picked her chin up to look at the ginger weird guy,

" What are you doing then sir, in a food cupboard?"

" Don't worry about me. I'm just a hungry stressed glutton who needed a snack,"

Kuu sat down beside her picking a bag of rice crackers off a shelf along with him.

"C'mon spill it out. I promise to keep it a secret," With that he slowly took a bite and then stared at her longing an answer in interrogation.

" Well, erm… where to begin… I sort of nearly erm… ended up sleeping with my senpai. Which was like my fault really. He was drunk and didn't know what he was going. He has a girlfriend as well. Then accused him of lying and a false identity and I mean… stupid stupid me. I just never wanted to loose his trust, to loose him. Really, Turuga-san is…was one the closest people I had. He said that we shouldn't talk to each other anymore at all. Now he's here." She paused for a second before she continued again.

" I'm certain that he will kill me when he finds out what I'm doing. Marrying the man I swore revenge on…" that's where her words hanged. So she was after all marrying the young Fuwa boy but why? Ging looked at her in confusion.

" You see, after my mother left me it was his family who took me in. Sho's mother took care of me almost like I was her own daughter. I might have been Sho's wife to be. Whom she just groomed to be the perfect slave but, she did take care of me. And for that I will be in debted," The thought rested there for a while until Kyoko gathered her courage to say it.

" Yaya, his mum. She's ill now. Doesn't have long to live, dying…." Kyoko choked on the words letting out two small sobs.

"That's what Sho came over to the set for the other day. It was before the surgery on that day, and Yaya didn't have any hope left. One of her wishes was to see us together. We are 'soul mates' that's what she calls it. That's why she had us promise. So we're full filing her wish while she's still with us…"

"Isn't there any way? Any treatment?" Kuu felt purely sympathetic.

"Yaya is still continuing her kimo treatment, but the chances of her full recovery and the treatment being successful are scarce. She's pretty much given up on it, it's a matter of few weeks at best,"

Kuu felt so sorry for her, wanting to embrace her into a soothing hug. But for some reason a small voice at the back of his head told him other wise. It told him remain in character and distant. Why he listened to it was another story.

" So now your left to marry the guy you hate. While the other guy you like slips away?"

" I don't like the other guy in that way! I … I don't I couldn't possibly. It's just... I have to go now. Sorry. It was really nice talking to you, Kimaro." She awkwardly got up, slipping away through the door outside.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

* * *

Thank You again, if you're reading this. You've survived through reading all the stuff above :P hehe

I dearly appreciate and long for constructive comments. O.O

( Sorry _momoirousagichan _for getting you annoyed :( I'll try and be better * your CoStar Killer rocks!!! woho!*


	11. Chapter 11

Usual disclaimers apply. Please enjoy and leave feedback for improvement.

* * *

The large dining room transformed completely into a modern style ballroom, with hundreds of pinky ribbons and red heart decorations hanging around. It wasn't supposed to be grand, but it looked just right - quirky and cute. The lights were slightly dimmed and large glass doors and windows displayed the night beautifully light up garden. The over all atmosphere was great; a slight bit formal and with a special touch but comfortable and welcoming.

Some western couples danced swaying to the violin tunes played by a quartet. While other guests of all ages sat cherishing their dishes.

Shoutaro sat with his mother and father at the edge of the room, from where they could admire the view of it all. Kyoko has done a truly magnificent job, putting everything at such a short notice. Taking care of everything from food to table arrangements.

-san would never usually agree for this sort of thing to take place. It is a traditional Ryokan for God's sake after all. But his wife insisted, she wanted this event desperately and he just couldn't say no to her. In an uneasy silence he put an arm around into a hug. The three of them were waiting for Kyoko to arrive. She however, was still hanging around the kitchen. Putting her final touches on things. Sho, never did or could stand his father. Their relations were never perfect- but who's is? And the two of them sitting at the same table together was it self a miracle. The Fuwa elder couldn't forgive his son for leaving against his orders. Betraying, ditching his responsibilities and family. Running away from his responsibilities like a coward; a disgrace to the Fuwa family. Loving his wife dearly, he tolerated his presence. Even after Sho attempted apologising to ease their row, his father still choose to treat him at distance.

The elder dressed in a traditional, formal robe outfit held Yaya's hand tightly.

In urge to escape this very uncomfortable and draining silence.

" I'll go and see where Kyoko is Mother. Excuse me,"

His father's cold and penetrating glare not only made him feel like trash. It exposed out all the worst of him onto to the surface to be pitied . It was like a constant reminder of what he's done and how he treated the people that cared for him. How he was too blind , blind to see what truly mattered from behind his massive ego and arrogance.

Most of all he hated that glare because it was righteous and spoke the truth.

Sho was an arse – a pretty damn selfish, arrogant one. Unless he did something to change himself around he is going to end up alone his on surrounded by people who would only stand him for how many albums he sold or the amount of zeros in his bank account. As walking past the coupled dancing away. Without a care in the world because they were with some one who loved, completed, accepted and supported them. He now was missing his special person. Who he hurt and threw away through his blindness and all he could manage to do is repel her even more with his jack arse behaviour. Hoping that she might at least retain him mentally in her head. But he still had a bit hope, in the honesty he was planning to present her. –That which rested in his left suit pocket just above his heart.

Upon entering the kitchen Sho spotted the easily recognisable tint of orangey hair and the flow of determination that was driving her terminator style with passion – in a world of her own. Breaking this trance of her seemed almost heartbreaking; he could not make her happy nor offer anything of value to her yet he still had to break her bubble. As if committing a murder. Trying to be gentle, with the grace and humility he could force onto himself Sho tapped her shoulder and politely enough invited her to join the party with him.

" There's just so much left to do down here though. I cant leave just yet,"

To Sho's relief, she replied pleading with sincerity of a child as oppose to the expected outburst of hell, fire and rage for disturbing the Kyoko chef master. In a way she returned to her old self, the Kyoko who was obedient in carrying out her duty, but in it all she looked lost, soulless and disorientated while focused on the responsibility given to her.

Somehow her body didn't fight his leading touch, as his guitarist's hands resting on her shoulders escorted her through the corridors into the ballroom.

* * *

Nom, nom nom nom nom hmmmmmmm…

"Ren, could you stop muttering to yourself. You're behaving like a hormonal teenager who didn't get his seconds on cake. Can we not all just enjoy this. I'll be on my way half way around the globe tomorrow,"

The trio of concealed father and son and the life long friend sat around on of the tables in the ballroom. Attending this was not something in Ren's plans for tonight and then again- none of any this was. The choices stood between going at his own account or by force while a fraction of his conscious hoped while battling with his sanity to see her there tonight.

"I just don't see a point anymore. Where ever I go…whatever I do. I get caught up in some sort of a masochistic mess. Hmmm…" he began to sight while growling.

"Don't you dare ! Don't you dare reach for that glass," he was scolded with his hand in mid air.

" For sweet kimchii's sake ! You are no longer child. We can not take care of you and pick up the pieces for you all the time. That girl, that girl is more of a man than you are !"

"Speaking of the devil," interrupted Lory with his much contained and deeply considered face. Pushing slightly the zombie cup cake figure along was Sho and they slowly made their way round the edge of the room to the glass wall and the exit door overlooking a slight bigger than a pond yet too small to be a lake water and the garden going into the woods.

Their eyes gazed at them, fixed as they passed in a pause between them. Sharing a glance between one another,

"What exactly is your point. Maybe this is all your fault. At the end of the day you've neglected me choosing your career over family. Did it not occur to you ? You've done this.."

"Watch the way you speak young man …"

cutting in, bashing his fist on the table elegantly enough not to cause an impact among other guests and in a slighter, quieter tone

" … towards your father. You speak so boldly for a man of very little courage,"

Kuu scratched past his itchy wig to begin,

" That girl is so strong, fierce and she needs a friendly face right now. The world doesn't revolve around you and neither is there a sinister man turning events against you. Get over yourself! …"

" The pansy boy; - Fuwa's mother is dying. Yes, he and Kyoko are getting married out of obligation to her. "

For the first time this fine evening Ren's eyes raised in attention, wide in alertness of his courtesy.

"… The ordeal is something I have great respect for therefore I would not advise you intervene. However, if you love her and share concern you do need to pick yourself up and make sure that she despite the raised circumstances is happy. Right now she needs someone to be there for her who she can trust, relate to. You owe her at the very least this much; - even as her senpai."

With recognition and great sympathy, the words sunk in as the table drew into a stillness. His vision caught the silluethe outline of drenched, pink dress covered by a suit jacket he previously recognised on Fuwa. Her features were shivering cold as drip lets of dropping water weaved from the hair locks of her wet hair. From distance she was drenched, hurrying round the side of the dinning room, along with an equal dog wet Sho to the exit.

His brain was dumbstruck, but body urging to reassure himself and comfort her.

" I … I will, go. I'll be back in a second." With concern and a nodding approval for they have also witnessed the passing fishes the remaining at the table two men stared in concern and remained in silence for enough has been spoken for single night.

Left or right, wait go up and along the corridor. Rushing, totting almost jogging. She should be in her room which a kind reception lady pointed to be in the east wing of the Ryokan. Easier said than done when every floor, corridor, door wall or even ceiling looked identical. Ren was going to go berserk. This was the last chance he had to tell her the truth, to find out the truth for himself and resolve this. There was no time spare or but and ifs anymore, only the maybe he would have to face for the rest of his life.

The last corner of a decisive turn right, this was it the third room along the right hand side. Adrenaline, a rush of blood was pumping by every second as he braced himself for the revelations he so longingly needed to let out. The sliding door was opened and taking an entering bold step he invaded the rather miniature in space room. It was empty and very neatly groomed while the any indications of personal little girl memories stayed minimal. Only shelves filled with endless books about maths and science but predominantly cooking, home making; gardening and the traditional arts of Japan.

His face twisted as he exhaled with no what was relief but a grasp of annoyance and disappointment. Taking a step back out the room he pivoted around to turn left and continue the search someplace else where when the blotches, tiny puddles of water leading to the room opposite seduced his sight. Deeper as his eyes followed , led onto the familiar pink fabric of the dress laying on the floor along with the blazer jacket and several towels scattered onto the bed on which he witnessed the improbable. It didn't take a stare, or a look nor even a glance to make out the picture of the soon to be married couple sleeping while she rested in his arms.

With no second look to even disprove the scene which could had been a mirage, Ren sprinted out somewhere. - Somewhere, for he did not know where he was going.


	12. Chapter 12

"Why are we going outside? What's wrong with you it's probably freezing out there. There is just so much to do! Shoo! … Shoo SHOUTRO"

"Stop pushing me along at least." She cried at him in vein as he pushed her along through the ballroom and upon reaching the door to enter the garden he flung his jacket onto her shoulders saying " Stop being so God damn moany! It's doing my head in, "he smiled. "Just trust me for once,"

" I have once. Look where this got me," she grumbled mumbling, mocking him and the light breeze swept her hair.

Whispering into her right ear he seduced " You said what my dear…" freezing her there petrified. "Yes, I thought so," moving away in front of her he lead hurrying.

"C'mon, Cinderella you have gone to the ball yet you haven't met your prince. How is so? "

Sho reached the bank of the pond and began to drag in the little boat. Kyoko caught up to him and stood few metres by with her arms crossed frowning.

"Since when does a princess require a prince huh ? I have been fine all by myself,"

" You and your feministic ways." Sho chuckled.

" Women these days, you see nothing is enough for them they just ask more and more. Get in. That's an order," and he grabbed her arm and then swung her around to hold. Lifting her up, his foot took a large leap entering the boat.

"Hop we go, you may expect a great service of moonlight serenades and promises which you will refuse to believe," his grinning become unbearable to her. "Let me go NOW," she declared and granting her wish he dropped her on the cabin of the boat which already began to drift away off shore.

"So now what? What is the plan great arse I'm going to get us both ill,"

Rowing lightly as they both sat on the opposite sides of this small boat he replied, "Not much, just look around enjoy yourself," his great confidence began to fleed for he was aware not only of the symbolism that the ring laying in his trouser pocket now but petrified of being rejected. The gesture was rather Americanised but he did not care. The inside engraved "Loving in you mercy". Sho wrote many songs before yet this song was the one which he couldn't finish, so private that could not be published.

Kyoko's mind has already trailed off as she stared longingly around the magical light up scenery; then the sky. The sky looked as if all the fairies came out this very night to dance among the stars.

Reaching the middle the pond he stopped rowing to begin, "I realise that what I have done was wrong… I did not see it at the time but I am truly sorry,"

For Kyoko it was like freezing in that one moment, like his words have ran through but came out the other end. Unable to comprehend or generate a response yet,

He slowly got up and took out the ring which he then clenched onto tightly in his hand.

" I would like to do this properly and I really .." leaning forward… Kyoko then shot up nudging him which caused him to accelerate backwards. Waving his arms to retain balance he grabbed tightly her arm which jerking away tossed aside. The boat lost balance an toppled over sending them both into an ice deep enough for man to get lost in water.

Desperately Kyoko's arms waved back and forth to retain herself afloat but she could not swim and her efforts were pointless as the icy water penetrated her system further and further. Gasping for air Sho drew to the surface, the settling air was like a slap across his face. Swimming across to her in priority he held her weakened body up but he knew he himself wasn't strong enough to withstand much longer.

Propelling both their bodies forward in the direction the boat he ten pushed her up onto it and she fell coughing weakly but still conscious. Once he himself got into the boat he took them both ashore. Lifting her soaked to every threat dress was a challenge together with her equally wet jacket he put on her earlier on. The ring he held was lost.

He hurried with her trying to remain unnoticed into the Ryokan and upstairs to dry and warm themselves up. Instinctively he took her to his own room.

"Hey don't stand there, the towels are there. You'll go into hypothermia at this rate,"

He rolled his eyes as he rubbed dry his chest. Walking over to her he took off the blazer jacket she wore and unzipped her dress, dried her arms with a towel and scrunched the water out of her hair to finally put on a t-shirt of his with one of those English slogans, - " They say don't trust men. – I'm only boy ;) ".

Kyoko remained shivering, she was still in slight shock and disorientated. He rapped a blanket around her and in his concern leaned closer to comfort her with a hug. Pulling away he then tilted her head up so that her sight could face him.

"It's alright. Its all okaaaa—ayy " he broke in to a yawn and wrapped his arms around her again..

She could feel his grip lighten but the mass of his body was put on her strain. Standing by the side of the bed in his room she slowly lost balance and strength to hold him upright.

Kyoko's eyes were wide awakened as she was caught once again in an icky situation where the floor no longer matched with the ceiling. It has been so long since slept herself, working so hard to makeup for the chores in Yaya's responsibility so she could rest. Worrying so much about her and everything. The people she has left behind and whether she'll be able to bare to go back to her old life.

It has all been just a great strain on her and her body was starting to give in. Her feelings of hate and frustration were overshadowed by the overwhelming exhaustion, physically and mentally and giving in to this strange feeling of security of being held she gave in. Closing her eyelids and falling asleep onto the bed into the long needed rest she longed for in which she dreamed of the time when a single fairy friend made her world a such ease.


End file.
